Favorite Superhero
by superwholock1317
Summary: It's not often that one sees a grown man argue with a child. Of course, in this case that grown man is Tony Stark, so Clint really shouldn't be surprised. Rating is for language, just to be safe.


**A/N:** So this story just kindof popped into my head out of no where. Basically Steve, Clint, and Tony are on the subway (because Steve and Clint wanted to take "normal" transportation for once) and a kid recognizes Steve. Sorry for any mistakes, no one beta'd this. Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!

The subway screeched to a stop in the near-empty station, the sound almost loud enough to cover up Tony's rant about the inefficiencies of public transportation that Clint was purposefully ignoring.

Once the doors were clear, Tony, Clint, and Steve boarded the car and took seats near one end of the subway. Out of habit, Clint did a quick survey of the car as they waited for the doors to close, looking for potential threats. A man slept in the far corner of the car. A teenager in a ragged coat was eyeing the sleeping man's bag, obviously considering taking it for himself. Clint might have stepped in to stop him if it weren't for the undercover police officer he noticed sitting three seats down from the teenager. If the policewoman was worth her shit she would catch the teen if he decided to try anything. A woman with a crying child in her arms was desperately trying to reign in an energetic 5-year old who was spinning himself around the poles of the car. Two businessmen absorbed in their phones sat across the aisle from the sleeping man, their briefcases taking up seats of their own. Seeing no immediate threat, Clint relaxed into his seat somewhat as Tony continued his tirade (though he had moved on to how he could have designed a much better subway than the one they were currently on).

"And did you hear that awful sound as it came up? That was the sound of poor designing and poor up-keeping. Give me twenty minutes and I bet you I could design a system that is much sleeker, cleaner, and faster than this one, and that smells a hell of a lot better too."

"Why do I somehow doubt that?" Steve quipped.

"If you are referring to the incident with the coffee maker, I did not design that, I was just improving it. And it would have worked if our resident doctor/rage monster hadn't knocked it off the counter!"

"Pretty sure coffee machines aren't supposed to turn the beans into projectiles and shoot them all over the place at the slightest bump."

"How would you know, Rogers? Did they even have coffee machines in your time?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure a coffee machine out, Tony."

"Obviously not, since this self-proclaimed genius is the one who managed to screw it up," Clint pointed out.

"Oh, Birdie, you wound me. And here I thought we were friends," Tony put his hand to his chest with a dramatic grimace.

"Friends don't let friends get attacked by their own coffee makers."

"Again, if Banner hadn't bumped it, it would have been totally…"

"Excuse me, are you Captain America?" a childish voice interrupted. The 5 year old had come up to them and was staring studiously at Steve. Clint noted the Captain America shield emblazoned on the boy's shirt.

Steve smiled his best patriotic golden-boy smile. "I am," he said, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. "Captain Steve Rogers, at your service. What's your name?"

A big grin broke out on the boy's face. "I knew it! Mom, I was right, it is Captain America! I told you!" The boy ignored Steve's question as he bounced with excitement. Steve let his hand drop as he smiled at the boy. "This is so cool! You're the best superhero ever!"

"I'm sorry," the mother apologized. "Aaron's a big fan."

"Don't worry about it," Steve replied with a smile. The woman grinned back before the baby in her arms started fussing, drawing her attention away.

"This is so cool!" The boy, Aaron, repeated.

"Excuse me, did you say Captain America was the best superhero? Have you never heard of Iron Man?" Tony interrupted, staring at the boy incredulously. Clint inwardly groaned. _Was Stark really going to start an argument with a 5 year old?_

"Iron Man's ok, but no one is better than Captain America!"

"Ok? Just ok? How can you possibly call Iron Man just ok? Iron Man's awesome!" _Yes, Stark was really going to start an argument with a 5 year old. _

"But Captain America is awesomer!"

"He's got a valid point there, Tony," Clint couldn't help interjecting.

"Shut your mouth, Barton! How is a measly shield awesomer than repulsors and missiles and _flying_?" Tony directed his question at Aaron.

"Because Captain America is a _real person_. And he can fight really good! He kicks and punches the bad guys, and he throws his shield like a boomerang, and it's awesome!" Aaron mimed out the moves as he described them.

"_Well,_ he can fight really _well_, not _good_, and _real person_? What does that even me? Iron Man's a real person!"

Aaron stopped his excited miming and stared at Tony like he was an idiot. "No he's not."

"What do you mean he's not? How can he not be a real person?" Tony asked, the look of confusion on his face almost comical.

"He's a robot!" Aaron stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A ro…he's not a robot! _I'm_ not a robot! _I_ am Iron Man!"

The boy smirked. "No you're not."

"Yes I am! I am Iron Man! Me! Tony Stark! Genius, billionaire, play-boy, philanthropist, Iron Man!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Prove it!" Clint decided he liked this boy as he took in the stunned look on Stark's face. Not much could make Tony look like that, and this kid had managed to do it in under five minutes. Clint glanced at Steve and saw he had a similar smile to his own. For once, neither of them minded that Tony was hogging all the attention. They were both enjoying this way too much.

Tony sputtered for a moment. "Prove it? Are you seriously asking…fine I'll prove it." Tony started undoing the top buttons of his shirt. Clint groaned.

"Seriously, Stark? Can you not keep your shirt on for five minutes?"

"I said shut it, Katniss. I'm proving a point," Tony snapped as he continued working at the buttons, trying to undo enough of them to reveal the arc reactor and prove that he is, in fact, Iron Man.

"You do realize you're arguing with a 5 year old?"

"I'm 5 years and 2 months!" the boy corrected proudly.

"My apologies. You do realize you're arguing with a 5 years 2 month old?"

"I swear to God, Birdbrain, I'm going to shove one of your arrows so far up your…"

"Tony," Steve interrupted hurriedly. "5 years 2 months old, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, Cap. Ha!" Tony pulled his half-unbuttoned shirt apart enough to reveal the glowing arc reactor in the center of his chest. "How's that for proof?"

Aaron looked at the arc reactor, then back up at Tony. He frowned slightly, then seemed to come to a conclusion. "Ok, so you're Iron Man. Iron Man's not a robot."

"Thank you!" Tony started re-buttoning his shirt.

"He was cooler as a robot."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tony threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I've got to agree with you, kid. Iron Man's actually kind of lame," Clint nodded to Aaron, enjoying the death glare Tony sent his way.

"You're one to talk, Legolas. Because there's nothing lame about a superhero that shoots sticks and is named after Tweety-bird," Tony shot back.

Aaron's head jerked towards Clint at Tony's words. "Wait, are you Hawkeye?" he asked excitedly. Clint nodded in response. "Oh my God, this is so cool! You're my favorite superhero too!"

"Seriously!? Are you actually serious right now?"

"Awesome, kid!" Clint ignored Tony and held up his hand for a high-five. Aaron looked like he couldn't believe this was happening as he eagerly high-fived one of his favorite superheroes. "I like you!" Clint didn't think the grin on Aaron's face could possibly get any wider.

"I'm being Punk'd, aren't I? There are secret cameras around and this is a prank. Ha, ha very funny guys."

The subway slowed suddenly as it pulled into the next station. "Aaron, come on, it's time to get off," the mother called to her son.

"But Mom, it's Captain America and Hawkeye!" Aaron whined. "We can't leave yet!"

"Hurry, we're going to miss our stop!"

"You better go, you don't want to make your mother upset," Steve said gently as the doors slid open.

Aaron sighed. "Ok," He dejectedly walked towards the doors. Before exiting, he turned and waved back at his heroes, the big grin back in place. "Bye guys! This was so cool!" The Avengers waved back as the boy exited the car. Or more precisely, Steve and Clint waved back while Tony sulked in the corner.

"Sweet kid," Steve said when the doors slid closed.

"There's something wrong with that kid," Tony muttered.

Clint smirked. "Maybe you should try to 'improve' him like you did the coffee machine."

Tony replied with a one-fingered salute. "I hate the subway."


End file.
